The Young and the Damned
by Detective Ryoshi
Summary: A short, brutal piece about Sasuke Uchiha joining forces with the sinister Millenium.


The Young and the Damned

By Detective Ryoshi

Author's Note: I was very excited to write this. Hellsing is my favorite anime of all time, and one of my favorite ficticious universes ever. I had a lot of fun making my first Hellsing work. Besides that there are some things to keep in mind when reading this story.

1. It takes place after the events of Hellsing Ultimate

2. It takes place before the Five Kage Summit Arc in Naruto but after the Search for Itachi Arc

Good. Now that we got that out of they way, I hope you enjoy.

"Power… power… I need more power… I don't have enough…" the young man thought, sword glinting as he strolled through the sunny woods. Thoughts of anxiety and addiction flooded his psyche. Beliefs of self and ego stirred in his mind. No matter his skills, he was still not well. "I need to gain more strength…" the thoughts echoed in Sasukes' brain, "I need to achieve perfection. I need too…" The Uchiha looked back on his life. Too weak, he thought. Always too weak. In Sasukes' opinion, the greatest moment of his life was when he betrayed his friends and began his pursuit of self-perfection. Only then, he believed, will I avenge my clan. Stripping himself of comrades and loved ones, and then embracing the tools and armor of the sadistic mastermind Orochimaru, Sasuke felt he was ready to take revenge on his brother Itachi, who traumatized him by massacring his entire family when Sasuke was only a little boy. But then, things got… complicated. New enemies arose. New rivals. A sense of paranoia and a dogma of constant, ever-present enemies grew upon the young man. And with that, his addiction to power and strength had just grown stronger. Like a shark who tasted blood in the water, Sasuke kept searching for more. Suddenly, Sasuke stopped in his tracks as an alien presence appeared on his roads. A short, lithe boy in a Hitler Youth uniform with white hair and two grotesque cat ears poking out of his scalp. Behind him was his superior, clad in a bright, white, expensive tuxedo, and leering with his wide, fat mouth. Sasuke's prayers of ego had been answered.

The man introduced himself. He went by the name, "The Major", and spoke in a strong German accent, which the shinobi had never heard before. The Major explained to Sasuke, that recently he had tried to vanquish his rivals, but failed. However, he wanted to try again, this time with a protégé, an apprentice. Using the cat-boy's inter-dimensional powers, The Major searched far and wide for a young man to hold the Reichstag proudly and march in the frontlines under his name. "You," he said with a jolly tone, "Are perfect for the role." Sasuke of course was very reluctant. He did not know anything about the Nazi cause, and thus didn't have any care. Why should I fight battles for a fat old man, the Uchiha pondered, who looks like he can fight them himself? But The Major was cunning. From the research he piled on the Shinobi, he knew what Sasuke was after. The Major swore to make Sasuke Uchiha the "ultimate" being. The Major explained that it was a goal all Nazis shared, to strive to be the "ultimate" organism on the planet. Sasuke could relate. And he was intrigued. "I think I'll take up your offer…" the shinobi said. "Wunderbar!" responded the Major. They grabbed on to the cat-boy's hands, and they teleported to a mysterious industrial hideout.

After five long, hard months training in the Deus Ex Machina II, the Major's experimental war zeppelin he began construction on after his first attack on London, Sasuke Uchiha had become much more deadly and commited to the Third Reich's cause. Sasuke had been indoctrinated into the Major' "glories" of Nazism. The Uchiha had learned all the ways of the pure-blooded Aryan, and how it was his destiny to instill the master race on the throne that was the Earth. His battle skills have gotten much better too. He would massacre legion after legion of hardened vampire Waffen SS as if he was cutting butter. The Major decided he was ready. One night, he explained to Sasuke who he was trying to defeat. The illustrious Hellsing organization, he explained, the pride of England. He attempted to destroy the family and their immortal vampire guardian, Alucard, but was defeated by Hellsing's leader and heir, Integra Wingates Hellsing. He almost died, if it weren't for his trusted scientist, the Doctor, and of course the cat-boy, who Sasuke learned was named Schrodinger. Now, tonight was the night of his revenge, the Major laughed. Tonight was the night. Sasuke understood his expectations and goals. He swiftly left for Hellsing Manor. The Major chuckled too himself. He knew what Sasuke was getting himself into, but Sasuke sure didn't.

It was peaceful, serene night at Hellsing Manor. The sky was deep azure. The fine silverware gleamed off of the magnificent yellow moon. It's long, empty halls, covered with beautiful, soft wall paper and noble portraits of Hellsing's powerful past heirs, were silent and motion less. Then, Millennium's Avenger came. Clad in a Waffen SS uniform, he burst through the expensive wood ceiling of Miss Integra Hellsing's bedroom with his Chidori. He flew down, ready to strike Hellsing, clad in bed sheets, with his Chidori, shrieking and chirping with rage and consternation. Then, suddenly, swiftly, she dodged the attack by smoothly turning on her side. Sasuke's hand cut directly through the bed, not hitting anything. He was filled with shock. Integra calmly opened her shining blue eyes. "Alucard…" she murmured softly, "… be a dear and take care of this would you?" "If it is my master's bidding… then yes, I shall!" answered a deep, booming voice. Sasuke turned his head his head, which was beginning to shake with fear. A tall, wiry man clad in a crimson red duster approached him. His long black hair flapped out of his medieval era, brimmed hat. His red sunglasses were dim and dark, giving him a hollow, possessed appearance.

Sasuke was kicked out of Integra's bedroom and into the hallway with a swift, firm trike from his boot. Sasuke's head was still pounding with anxiety, He was overcome with terror. His stressed heart was pounding rapidly with horror. "Baskervilles… its chow time…" Alucard whispered menacingly. A great, shrouded blackness arose from his arm. Suddenly, blood-shot, yellow eyes poked out of the darkness. It quickly took the shape of a snarling hound's angry head, twitching its salivating golden fangs and sickly purple gums. The hound's head charged at Sasuke, and enveloped his legs in his great, fierce jaws. Sasuke shrieked in blind, agonizing pain as everything from the knees and down were severed from his body. Baskervilles slowly worked his way up from the knees and into his abdomen. "B-b-but-t I was s-supposed to be Millennium-m's a-a-avenger…" he started stammering. Alucard chuckled. "Millennium? They sent you? I thought I killed them all…" "This is i-impossible… the things I've seen… the things I've done… I-I'm supposed to be stronger than you…" Alucard began to laugh maniacally. "You pompous little shit! One must never make assumptions over one's opponents like that. You'd never kill me with that attitude. No wonder you lost." "Bu- AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Sasuke was cut off as Baskervilles began devouring his intestines, slurping them up like spaghetti. "B-b-but I sacrificed everything… my friends… for more… power…" the Uchiha argued, blood swiftly pouring out of his mouth. "You honestly believed that would make you stronger? You idiot…" Alucard roared with laughter, "If anything, friends would make you stronger. People are power, heed my words little shit. People are power. I'd be nowhere if it weren't for my comrades. Sir Integra giving me orders…" Alucard pointed to Hellsing's bedroom, "… and my very own apprentice to accept my orders… I'd be nowhere without them…" "B-but the Major said…" Sasuke continued, "he sai-" Alucard interrupted him. "You believed what the Major told you? Hah! Don't you all that man cares about his war. Not his soldiers. Not his cause. Just war. He attacked us a couple years back because he wanted to end with, well, a bang. He had nowhere else to go, and an insatiable appetite for violence. Listen little shit… he wages his wars and sends his soldiers out to die, simply because he thinks it's fun…" Alucard howled with laughter as Sasuke lay limp, and dead. As Baskervilles detracted into his arm, Alucard lowered his face towards Sasuke and began feasting on his neck, chugging the blood from his torn arteries. As he laughed to himself quietly, the night as Hellsing manor regained its serenity. The next morning the mess Alucard had made would be cleaned up. Integra slept through the whole thing. The Major would grow bored, and then look for another means of carnage. And life would go on.


End file.
